Buh buh and Burr burr aka Derek and Casey
by karalicious99
Summary: Derek and Casey are not related in this story. They are introduced through a mutual friend and they form a very amazing relationship. I'm bad at summaries but just read the storyy
1. How it all began

Buh buh and Burr burr

Buh buh and Burr burr

Chapter one

The day it all began

Casey McDonald is sixteen years old but has seen more pain than most people at her age. Along with the everyday teenage girl problems of school, chores and boyfriends that turn out to be jerks, Casey has had to deal with many other hardships such as rape, abuse and divorce. Her parents have not gotten divorced yet, but with all the fighting and chaos at home, she knows that it is right around the corner. Her sister Lizzie notices it too but doesn't stress over it as much as Casey does. It probably is more because Casey doesn't get along with her mother at all and her mother is constantly making mistakes and hurting Casey's father. Casey is really close with her dad and hates seeing him go through all this pain. Casey is in the 11th grade at Grove High School and is sort of happy there. She transferred in the middle of high school because she did not want to go to a private school anymore. She has made plenty of friends but there are many people that she wished she didn't have to see everyday. He goes on with her days at that school trying to be happy but after a while it sucks not having a real true best friend that will always be there for you, no matter how hard you're crying, or how bad you're hurting. It is something she longs for and craves. Until one day when her wish came true.

Casey was on AIM and Myspace talking to friends and answering survey questions when she comes across a survey an old friend of hers, Jessica, took. Underneath relationship questions the survey asked, _'Do you like pie?'_ Casey chuckled at Jessica's answer of _'sure'. _Casey thought it was too funny not to send to someone. She was in the middle of a conversation with her friend Alyssa and decided to send it to her.

SpaceCase99: Look what this girl wrote on this survey

Preciousbabyxox: okay.

SpaceCase99: "Do you like pie?" "Sure" That was under relationship questions.

Preciousbabyxox: Ha-ha wow, a girl wrote that?

SpaceCase99: Ha-ha yup. She obviously doesn't know what that question was asking… actually maybe she did... Ha-ha.

Preciousbabyxox: That's so funny.

SpaceCase99: Ha-ha yeah.

Preciousbabyxox: So Casey, do you like pie?

SpaceCase99: Ha-ha no I'm good, I like lollypops wink

Preciousbabyxox: Ha-ha wow.

SpaceCase99: Ha-ha

Preciousbabyxox: Oh my god I just asked my friend Derek if he liked pie and he said what flavor?

Casey begins laughing but realizes that most people don't think of what that question really means especially when it is asked out of the blue like that.

SpaceCase99: Explain to him that you like lollypops not pie.

Preciousbabyxox: He still doesn't get it ha-ha

SpaceCase99: Tell him the flavors of pie are white, black, Spanish, Indian, etc.

Preciousbabyxox: He got it now ha-ha.

SpaceCase99: Ha-ha okay good.

Preciousbabyxox: Yeah I just told him about you and the whole survey thing.

SpaceCase99: Oh okay...

Preciousbabyxox: Yeah. Look I have to go though, sorry. I told him to message you though. Have fun, bye!

SpaceCase99: Wait! No!

Preciousbabyxox has signed off.

'Great now some random person who definitely thinks I am crazy has my screen name.'

And before she knew it, she was getting a message from HockeyStar00

HockeyStar00: So I hear you like lollypops?

And that is when she met Derek Venturi. Derek was also sixteen and a junior in high school but he attended Hoover High School, not Grove. He only lived about ten minutes away from Casey though. Derek used to date Casey's friend Alyssa but he had never met nor even heard of Casey before. But from that day on these two never stopped talking; they hardly went a day without talking even if they were in a fight. They formed the most amazing relationship either of them had ever been in, and as far as Casey was concerned, February 11, 2008 was the best day of her life. February 11, 2008 was the day that two people found each other and helped the other one become a better person. This was the day that this amazing friendship began.


	2. The day they met

**Okay I know I have another story out but I wanted to put that one on hold for a little while because this one is just something I really, really wanted to write. If it isn't that good, let me know. I like constructive criticism. I won't update with the next chapter until I have some reviews though.**

Chapter 2

The day they met

Casey and Derek continued talking from that day on. Derek was dating another girl but started to have increasing feelings for Casey as well. They continued to flirt online and then when Casey realized Derek was legit, she gave him her phone number. Casey had just recently gotten out of a pretty bad relationship and was really only looking for a friendship. Yet, she started having increasing feelings for Derek. She didn't know exactly what to do about it but she knew she couldn't tell Derek about her feelings.

The days went on and their relationship grew stronger. One day during their winter break they both decided they wanted to finally meet in person. Casey didn't have anyone home at her house and neither one had their license yet, so Derek had to ask for a ride from his mom.

It came to that day and Casey became very nervous. She somehow got her dad to leave the car home, even though she only had her junior license not a legal driving license. Derek and Casey began talking about their plans for that day when Casey suddenly realized it was 2:30 pm already. _'When did he plan on coming over?' _Casey wondered. She decides to ask Derek when he's coming and he explains that no one is home and he can't get a ride. She realizes that if she wants to hang out with him, she's going to have to break the rules and go pick him up. Casey gets directions from Derek, 10 for gas and her car keys. The butterflies in her stomach started to slowly go away as she pulled into the gas station and were completely gone as she put some gas in her car. But as she gets back in and makes her way towards his house, they come back. The closer she gets to his house, the worse they get. Until finally she is at the light about to turn left, which is the last turn before coming to his house, and she feels insanely nauseous and nervous. She all of a sudden realized she was driving to a complete stranger's house. Yes she had talked to him on the phone and online, but what if that was all an act and that he's actually some kind of psycho, or something? As she makes the left and is nearing his house she really goes into a panic. She ends up getting herself so nervous that she gets lost, or at least she thinks she is.

Casey picks up her phone and dials Derek's number.

"Hello?" Derek answers.

"Okay, you win. I'm lost."  
"I knew it." Derek replies with a definite smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up and help me."

"Okay, okay." Derek replies, trying so hard not to laugh but a few chuckles did escape his mouth.

"So I'm on Chester Street, I think?"

"Oh, wait…"

"Where do I go?"

"I see you."

"Where?"

"Look straight ahead. That's my house."

"See, I told you I wouldn't get lost."

"Uh-huh okay. Give me five minutes."

"Okay."

Now the butterflies in Casey's stomach are going crazy. With every passing second the paranoid side of her took over and she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. She called him telling him to hurry up and he told her to relax, something she really did need to do. Before she knew it, she saw him walking towards her car. All of a sudden all the butterflies went away. There walking towards her was a sixteen year old boy who seemed normal, held-together, and really cute. He had long, scruffy, dark hair and was about Casey's height. He gets in the car and gives Casey a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready?"

"Yup." And with that Casey popped her CD in and drove off.

To her surprise Derek actually liked her music. Casey then started to relax and joke around with Derek. They finally reached her house and went in. Casey warmed up some leftover Chinese food for Derek and then put the movie in. They both had agreed on _Dirty Love _even though Derek was sure it was a porn movie and teased Casey constantly about it. It actually is a very funny movie, just more adult humor, but the two both enjoyed it. Casey then, without thinking, places her head on Derek's shoulder. Derek then pulls her onto his lap. Casey knew this was probably wrong but she felt so comfortable that she didn't want to spoil it, so she tried not to think about it. As the movie went on, Casey's feelings for Derek increased. She realized that she liked him so much and she really wanted to be with him. He then places his arm around her and holds her really close to him. She then moves her hand to his and begins tracing lines over his fingers. He then takes her hand in his and they hold hands for the rest of the movie. It was so obvious that he wanted her as well. So at that moment, Casey completely forgets about him having a girlfriend and says,

"Man do you know how to torture a girl."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

They then both lock eyes and gaze into each other's eyes for a long time until Derek leaned in and kissed her. Not too long after, Derek had moved himself and pulled her completely into his lap and had his arms wrapped around her. Derek then lifted her face up to his and kisses her. This kiss was such an amazing kiss that they both completely forgot about everything around them, including the time passing. Before they knew it, it was 5:30 pm and Casey had to pick up her dad from the train station in ten minutes.

"Well what am I supposed to do Case?"

"Why don't you wait at the pizza place around the corner and I'll meet up with you once I get my father home?"

"Looks like I don't have a choice."

"I'm sorry; I promise I'll make it up to you."

Casey then drops Derek off at the pizza place, picks her dad and her friend Shayla up and then the two girls walk to meet up with Derek. She had told her father that she was meeting up with Derek because it was his birthday tomorrow. She didn't lie to him; she just left out the part of Derek being with her earlier. Casey and Shayla then meet up with Derek and hang out for a while.

Derek leaves to go to the bathroom real quick when Shayla says,

"So… is he a good kisser?"

"What?"

"Oh come on, I'm not that stupid."

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes!"

"Great…"

"So… is he?"

At that moment Derek returns to the table and says,

"Guess what's missing?"

"Um… what?" Casey replies, very confused at what Derek is talking about.

"Look at me. Guess what is missing."

"I have no idea."

"My chain."

"What?!"

"Remember when we were on the couch and it "fell" off?"

Casey had remembered. When he was on top of her kissing her, his chain kept hitting her in the face, so she took it off and placed it on the couch cushion.

"Oh my god."

"And your dad is home probably sitting on the couch."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yup." Derek then starts to laugh thinking about the irony of the situation and the bad karma he's already having.

"This is not funny at all Derek."

"Actually it is."

Casey then puts her head down and just tries to relax and not think about the fact that a boys chain is sitting on her couch, where her dad most likely is. 'I'm dead… I am so dead.'

Soon after, Derek's mom arrives to pick him up. They say their goodbyes and then Casey and Shayla make their way back to Casey's house. They make it back in good time and see that Casey's father is fast asleep on the couch. Casey tries looking around, trying very hard not to disturb her father. She almost gives up when something silver half-buried in the couch catches her eye.

'His chain! Thank god!'

Casey then smiles thinking about how she got away with taking the car, sneaking a boy in her house and kissing the guy she hasn't stopped thinking about in weeks. What an amazing day… Or so she thought.


End file.
